Team Building
by Achlois
Summary: Short little drabbles in which various members of the team bond.
1. Spotter

**Spotter**

As it turns out, Five was right about one thing: He _was_ benching way too heavy.

"The current amount you are attempting to lift is not possible with your body's height and weight."

" _Holy-_ " Six stumbles, mid-lift, and drops the weight in surprise, choking when the cold metal bar collides with his chest. He struggles to get it off and sits up, gasping for air. The Android is standing a couple of feet away, rigid and unmoving as a statue.

"How long have you been watching me for?!"

"Approximately two minutes and thirty nine seconds."

"Right." He waits for her to say something, to tell him the reason why she came down from the control room. She doesn't. He clears his throat. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. At the rate you are going, you could damage your trapezius muscle, cause strain to your elbows and wrists, as well as injure your-"

"Alright!" he can feel a headache coming on already. "What I meant was, why are you here?"

She doesn't miss a beat. "One is currently in his room, reading the novel Charlotte's Web by E.B. White. Two is manning the ship. Four is practising his swordsmanship skills and Five has fallen asleep in the air vents."

"What about Three?"

"He threatened to shoot me if I gave him another status report."

Six opens his mouth, to tell her that what she said doesn't answer his original question at all, but then it clicks and he smiles.

"Oh, I get it. You're lonely."

She says, "I assure you, that is not possible. I possess no-"

"Yeah, yeah, we've all heard your I-am-a-robot-I-have-no-feelings speech. How strong are you?"

"I am able to carry up to twelve times my own weight."

"Perfect. How would you like to be my spotter?"

The Android beams, eager to show off. "I would be an excellent aide for your workout routine."

Six laughs softly. "I'm sure that's true. Come on, let's start with fifty pounds…"


	2. Cards

**Cards**

"Where the fuck did you learn to play poker, kid?"

Five smiles brightly from behind her cards, dimples flashing in the dim light of the mess hall.

"I don't know." She tells him. She grabs another handful of corn chips from the bag. "This game is fun! Do you think I've played it before?"

Three can feel his pride shrinking by the minute, along with his increasingly small pile of money. He growls.

"Don't you play dumb with me! I know you have our memories swimming around in that head of yours. You probably stole my gaming skills, too."

"I don't think it works that way."

"Shut up."

The girl just giggles and holds up her cards.

A royal flush.

Goddammit.

This is what he gets for agreeing to play a game with the brat.


	3. Rage

Rage

"That's not going to help."

Six hits the punching bag harder, putting all his weight behind it.

"Sure it will. It'll make me feel better."

Four watches him from the doorway without saying anything. After a minute he speaks up. "You need to learn to control your rage, stop letting it get the best of you."

"Who says I have rage?!"

Another punch. This time, the bag goes flying off it's hook. Four raises an eyebrow. Six scowls and goes over to the weights, looking everywhere but at him. When he glances back up, the former prince is right there, looking at him intently. He takes the weights from his hands, and sets them down.

"You misunderstand me." He tells him, his voice low and fierce. "I'm not saying being angry is wrong, The General deceived you. You have every reason to hate him, but you're going about it the wrong way."

He stops lifting. Four takes this as his cue to continue. He says, "Hatred is a very powerful tool if you have to know how to use it."

"Use it?"

"Yes. To keep focused. To guide you. But first you have to clear your head."

"How do I do that?"

"By learning discipline. You have a lot of brute strength but no real technique. I will teach you how to fight properly, without exhausting yourself."

The corner of Six's mouth twitches. "You going to teach me how to use a sword?"

"Of course not. You'd look ridiculous." His face remains completely serious but Six swears he sees his eyes glint a little bit.

"Sit down. We're going to do some exercises that will help you control your breathing." Six has never really been a big believer in that sort of thing, but it's spoken as more of a command than a suggestion, and he isn't looking to piss off anyone who carries around a Samurai. So he sits.

After about an hour of strange meditation exercises, he turns to Four.

"Do you think I should kill him?" That's been bothering him a lot lately. Mostly because he already knows what the others would say.

Four doesn't even open his eyes. "Yes. I will help."

"Why?"

"Because you are my family." He says it so matter-of-factly. Six feels oddly touched. Not because he called him family-he's done that before-but because he just offered to help him murder someone. That's some serious loyalty, right there. After all,

A family that slays together stays together.


	4. Monsters

**Monsters**

Two stared down at her orange protein paste in misery. She was in the control centre. Just a little ways away, in the next room, her team sat eating their dinner, smiling and joking with each other. That is, if they even were still _her_ team. She wouldn't be surprised if a mutiny took place on the ship soon. Not that she would blame them. She wouldn't trust her either, if she was in their shoes.

Ever since they found out that she was effectively immortal, everything changed. Whenever she walked into a room, she felt their eyes on her, cold and suspicious. She ate alone now, unable to bear the tension. At least Five still liked her, but it seemed childish to drag her away from the group just to keep her company. She was a grown ass woman, for God's sakes.

"Hey." The soft voice of One drags her from her thoughts. She looks up. He gives her a small, almost shy smile, which is ridiculous because come on, he's seen her naked multiple times. They are past the point of being shy.

"Hey," she says. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She snorts humourlessly. "You know why."

"They'll come around."

He looks so earnest, so pleading. Just be patient, she can practically hear him say. Have faith. And this pisses her off. She doesn't want faith, dammit. She wants answers.

"No, they won't." she snaps. "I lied to them and now they don't trust me."

"I know the feeling." He takes a seat next to her, resting his bowl on his lap. Two feels a pang of guilt. Of course he does. She feels like a hypocrite.

"It's not your fault, Two." He says. "You didn't know."

She closes her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a monster."

The look he gives her is gentle. She wonders how he can keep being so gentle with her no matter how many times she pushes him away.

She expects him to deny it. He doesn't.

"Two," he replies after a moment of silence. "Don't you know by now? We're all monsters."


	5. Escape

**Escape**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for the finale!**

Phil the security guard was just setting in the break room on the police spaceship, enjoying his coffee when his communication device suddenly crackled to life and the panicked voice of one of his colleagues began screeching in his ear.

"Attention all officers on board: One of the prisoners has escaped. I repeat, one of the prisoners has escaped!"

He immediately hits the talking button in reply. "Which one?!" he demands, rushing out the door. The ship is in chaos. Alarms blare overhead and staff race through the hallways frantically. His heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest. Thirty two hours earlier, they had arrested the Raza crew, the most dangerous group of mercenaries in the galaxy, and were transporting them back to the headquarters. God help them all if any of them were to get loose.

"The girl!"

"Portia Lin?!"

"No, the other one!"

Wait.

"You mean the kid?" he asks, incredulously. She wasn't even a real member of the crew, just some random teenager who snuck onto the ship. He didn't see how she was much of a threat. "How the hell did she do that?!"

"I don't know, she bide past the security system somehow!"

"But those are the most advanced locks in the galaxy!"

" _Don't you think I already know that?!_ "

Another voice cuts in before he can respond.

"We got eyes on her, chief! She's in the air vents, heading down the east corridor!"

The chief barks, "I want all personnel down there, now!"

"None of us can fit in there!"

"Get the gas bombs and smoke her out!"

Phil makes it to the control room. All the prisoners were implanted with trackers when they were subdued. He can see the little red dot blinking on the computer monitor, on the move. He doesn't understand. Where could she be going? They were in space. There was nowhere for her to run.

"She's in cellblock A!"

"That's Anderson's post! Anderson, what is your position?"

No response from Anderson.

"Anderson, come in!"

The line comes on, but it's not Anderson that answers.

"Oh, God."

He recognizes the voice.

"Wilson, what's going on over there? Where's Anderson?"

Phil hears nothing but the sharp intake of breath. He urges,

"Come on Wilson, what is your position?!"

A heavy, heart pounding silence fills his ears. He feels as if a thousand years pass in the few seconds it takes for Wilson to respond.

"Anderson's dead. And Tetsuda's been released."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: That finale. Holy shit guys. I'll admit, I was a bit stumped on how I was going to continue writing cute, happy little scenes with an ending like that. Damn, Six.**

 **Well. All things I had with him in it are pretty much down the drain now. Since I don't want to have to wait until season two to keep writing, all the drabbles from here on will be AU. This is just my own interpretation of what I think might happen. Thank you to all the people who have been reading, keep sending me ideas!**


	6. Truce

**Truce**

This time around, One is the last person to wake up.

"Hey. Hey, Pretty Boy. Wake up."

The voice flickers in and out like a candle slowly losing its flame. One hears the words but he can't make sense of them over the buzzing in his ears. He rolls his head to the side and the whole world sways. He groans.

"One, you gotta wake up now! This is our only chance to get outta here!"

The voice is clearer now. Louder. He becomes aware of the sounds of a disaster unfolding nearby. Shouts and feet running and the bone-chilling _pop_ of bullets flying echo down the hall. He cracks his eyes open a sliver. A fuzzy, indecipherable image comes into view. Somebody curses, and then suddenly a sharp pain explodes on his right temple. He shoots up, alert. Three is right there, knelt down at his side. He scrambles to his feet, rubbing his head angrily.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Well, you were unconscious and I sure as hell wasn't gonna kiss you." He reloads his shotgun. Where he got that from will forever remain a mystery.

"So here's the short version: Six is a backstabbing son of a bitch, we are in jail, Five busted out all our asses, and now Four is going on a killing spree."

Well, that sounded legit. There was one thing missing, though;

"Where's Two?"

His eyes darkened.

"She's on another ship. Guess they figured she was too dangerous to be put here with the rest of us."

One feels his blood go cold. If they find out what she is…

"We need to find her. _Now_."

Three pauses, and turns to look at him. Nobody says a word as the two of them stand there, sizing each other up. Then, a look of understanding passes between them. Three grins.

"Looks like we finally found something we agree on, huh? Come on, we'll be able to track the ship from the control room."


	7. To the Rescue,Or Not

Meanwhile, on another ship a slight distance away, it takes Two about thirteen minutes to break out of her ultra-high security prison cell, kill half the crew on board, and find the place where they stored the Android. That Galactic Authority officer had caved embarrassingly easy. She barely had to torture him at all before he was babbling out the password to her, his words barely comprehensible over the sound of his own gargling blood. It was a pity, really; she could have used the stress release.

A savage, animalistic rage laid dormant underneath her skin, alert and hungry, but not yet attacking. Waiting. As much as she hated Six for his betrayal, she had to stay focused. Her crew came first; revenge would have to wait.

With the ones who surrendered shut away in the airlock-she _was_ trying to start over, after all-she activated the Android. The lights behind her eyes switched on first and she sprang to life, her rigid, stone-like posture the only hint of her non-human status. She looks around, as curious as any machine could be. Her gaze lands on Two.

"Have you been injured?" she asks, taking in her blood-soaked appearance.

Two shakes her head. "No. Listen-we've been betrayed by Six. The rest of the crew is on the other ship. I need you to block all transitions to Hybrion. I don't want them knowing the ship's been taken. I'll need the element of surprise. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Two nods, and she's about to get into an escape pod to go get the rest of her team, when the Android speaks again. "Wait."

She stops. "What's wrong?"

"It appears someone is attempting to break onto the ship."

"What?!"

"The invader should be coming in five…four…three….two-"

The door burst open. She attacked.

"HANDS UP BITCHES, WE'RE-OH SHIT!"

Three gave a yelp of surprise when she tackled him to the ground. A few feet behind, One stood, griping a handgun. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Rescuing you." The mercenary wheezed out, his face contorting in pain. Two steps off of him.

"And you thought you could just break in here and take down the entire police force with _two people_? You morons would've gotten yourselves killed." She rolls her eyes. "Where's the others?"

"Four is a bit distracted at the moment, so Pretty Boy and I decided to come get you." She looks up at One, who is avoiding her gaze. He must be still be upset about the whole thinking-he-was-the-traitor thing. Oh well. They'll deal with that later. Right now, however…

" _You mean to tell me you left Five alone in a maximum security prison?!"_ She looks ready to kill again. The men exchange a look and they knew they were in trouble.

"The kid's fine!" Three insisted, cowering in fear. "She's with Stabby McStaberson, no one's gonna touch her!"

Two relaxed a bit. She would never trust the young girl with the two idiots, but Four was at least responsible. He would watch out for her.

"Yeah," One spoke up. "If anyone should be scared right now, it's Six. Just wait until Four gets a hold of him."

And despite the situation, Two found herself smirking. Just wait, indeed.


	8. Confrontation Part I

**Confrontation**

Six was running down the now empty hallway. It was obvious that his former crew mates had already been through there. Hordes of dead bodies littered the floor like a trail of breadcrumbs from hell. He steps over the corpse of a fallen intelligence officer, cringing when he sees the gash across his throat and his empty, colourless eyes. They were still open and staring at him. Accusing.

He stands there for several minutes, lost in the fog of his own guilt when something cold touches the back of his neck. A voice, quiet and disturbingly calm, pulls him from his stupor.

"Turn around. Slowly."

With his heart beating rapidly in his ears, he lifts his arms above his head and turns to face the sins of his past.

"Why did you do it?" The look in Four's eyes was as sharp and as deadly as the sword that he was pointing at him. Six sucked in a breath, knowing that every inhale and exhale from his lungs was counting down, bringing him closer to his death.

"Because we're dangerous." He replies, repeating the phrase he had heard a lifetime ago. The words held so much more meaning to him now.

Four doesn't say anything right away. He continues to circle him, his body poised like a cobra preparing to strike. "There is nothing more dishonourable than a man who turns his back on his family." He says. "I should slice your stomach open and let you bleed out on the floor. You don't deserve a warrior's death."

Six closes his eyes. He can feel the tip of the blade gently tracing a line from his abdomen, over his clothes. He is not afraid. There's a gun in his side pocket but he doesn't reach for it, doesn't fight back, because he wants to die. It's a thought that he's been denying for some time, keeping it hidden deep within the darkest corners of his mind. He embraces it now. He's just so _tired_. All he wants is for this nightmare to end.

"Do it." He whispers. He can hear Four taking position and raising his weapon. An overwhelming sense of relief washes over him. He's ready now. But just as the sands in his hourglass are about to run out, another voice breaks through the darkness.

"Stop."


	9. Confrontation Part II

**Confrontation II**

"Stop."

He opens his eyes. Five steps out of the shadows. She no longer resembles the bubbly, awkward girl that Six had come to know. Blood stains her clothes and bits of gore hang from her blue hair, creating an ocean of death and destruction. Her face, which had once smiled so brightly at him, was now forged from stone. Six felt a chill run down his spine. She moves towards them silently, like a ghost, and comes to a stop behind the warrior.

"He deserves to die." Four doesn't take his eyes off of him.

"I know." She says, softly. "And he will. But not like this, Four. Put the sword down."

"He betrayed us."

"Didn't you once tell me that it was pointless to get emotional over things you can't control?"

"I'm not emotional."

"There are sixteen dead guys on the floor who might disagree with you."

"I did what was necessary." He insists, his grip on the hilt tightening.

She continues to watch him. After a long, tense silence, he reluctantly turns to her. To the untrained eye, his expression doesn't change. Six was observing him carefully, though, and he could see the slightest bit of uncertainty begin to slip through the cracks of his armour. He couldn't blame him. He had been on the receiving end of that look before; the one where her huge eyes stare knowingly at you, as if she can see speck of dirt on your cold, blackened soul. It was unnerving as hell.

"He's going to be executed anyway." She reminds him. "Killing him now will only be giving him an easy way out."

That seems to do it. He lowers his weapon. Six feels his heart sink.

"I'll meet you at the escape pods right away." She says. "I just want a moment alone with him, okay?"

He hesitates, and then relents, sending a hateful look his way. "If she's not back in five minutes, I will return, and this time I won't be so merciful." Six nods, because he needs no more elaboration than that. The younger man leaves, and he is alone with Five. He would've thought that, with Four gone, the tension would ease somewhat. He was wrong.

Four had respected him, even liked him to an extent. But he never trusted him. No, Four never trusted anybody and therefore, he was never disappointed. Five, however, had loved him. She had once looked at him with all the trust and adoration of a child. Now that they were alone, he could feel the full force of her pain, and it stung worse than any sword.

"You son of a bitch."


	10. Confrontation Part III

**Confrontation III**

"You son of a bitch."

He cringes, "Five…"

"Shut up!" she screams, shoving him. She begins beating his chest, her small fists barely able to make him budge. He stays as still as a statue, and allows her to continue her assault until she tires herself out. She steps back, and her cheeks are wet with angry tears. "I thought you were my friend." She chokes, eyes flashing dangerously. Six is taken aback by the sheer ferocity on her face. In that moment, he realizes just how blind he had been. He had always thought of her like the rain. Good, gentle, unassuming. Something that you needed but to survive but never really thought of as important. Sweet little Five, always being taken for granted. She was not going to be ignored anymore.

"We were supposed to be a family."

Even though he knows he shouldn't, he snorts. "We're criminals, Five! Murderers! Our memories being erased doesn't change that! I had to something, before history repeated itself! We were never a family-" he spits the word like a curse. "We were a nightmare!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Six was a foot taller, and at least a hundred pounds heavier than she was, but he had also lost all desire to continue existing. Five was tiny, but she had pure, unadulterated rage and months of training with a samurai warrior on her side. Suddenly, faster than he could blink, the gun was thrown from his grip and he hit the ground as she barrelled into him full force. She's hitting him again, but harder this time, enough to hurt. "Your nightmare, my dream!" she shouts over the sound of knuckles cracking overtop flesh. Crash, crash, crash. He was nothing more than a tree caught in her hurricane. His bones bent and cracked like branches underneath her winds.

"This team is all I have! It's all I've ever had, and you want to take…it…away!" each word is emphasized by another punch. She pauses for a moment, breathing heavily. "Why won't you fight me back? Get up, you coward! Get up!"

He just stares blankly at her. "I don't want to fight anymore, Five."

Her lip trembles, and then she just…deflates. Her shoulders curl over, and from her mouth comes an awful sound, one that is half-laughter and half a sob. She continues like that, giggling and crying, until the door swings open and in comes Four. Apparently five minutes had gone by. He takes one look at the scene before him; Six a bloodied mess on the floor, Five in hysterics, and materializes by the girl's side. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Little Warrior," his voice takes on a soft quality that Six had never heard before. "Do not waste your tears on him. He has made his choice, and he will pay the consequences." She looks up. A silent conversation passes between the two of them. "Two has successfully acquired a ship. She is waiting for us, along with One, Three and the Android. She is alive, but we have to go now." He helps her to her feet, and drapes an arm around her protectively. She glances back at Six, hesitating, but then seems to make up her mind.

Six can pinpoint the exact moment when she decides to abandon him. She walks out the door, Four at her side. She doesn't look back, and she doesn't say goodbye. She leaves him laying there in the hallway, surrounded by the darkness and the dead. He closes his eyes, and wishes he could drown himself in their blood.


	11. Whiskey Kisses

They abandon the ship as soon as they are able. They find a place to stay, in a rundown, shit-stained motel that probably has the hearts of murder victims underneath the floorboards. On the flight there, nobody speaks, other than what is necessary to answer the typical "is everyone okay?" inquiries. They turn in for the night, but Three is restless. He tosses and turns in his bed, making the ancient springs creak excessively until One barks at him to shut up. Four is the only person in the room that is actually asleep, the bastard.

Giving up, Three gets up and makes his way across the hall, where the girls are bunking. He has a feeling that he's not the only one with a lot on his mind. He knocks on the door and sure enough, Two answers, wide awake. Wordlessly, he holds up the bottle of whiskey that he had swiped from downstairs. She nods and follows him outside.

The planet they landed is a wet one. They sit on the cold beach sand, listening to the waves crash onto the shore. It's Two that finally breaks the silence.

"I should have known."

He snorts. "We all should have known. I mean, the guy was way too nice. Nobody is that calm unless they're hiding something. Creep."

"Always the pessimist." Two smirks, although her eyes seem more sad than amused.

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm an optimist with experience."

She hums a laugh, taking slow, leisurely sips from the bottle. Her face looks younger under the dim light, even vulnerable.

"You were right."

" 'Bout what?"

"About us. This team, we should have never stayed together. We were doomed from the start."

He keeps his eyes trained ahead, not looking at her. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Are you saying you like us, after all?"

"I never said _that_." He grabs the drink from her and takes a long swing. After he sets it back down, he stares at her for a long while, eyes softening. "You're alright." He says, gruffly.

When he kisses her, her lips slide underneath his easily, still tasting of whiskey. He shuts his mind off and allows himself to be pulled into a dream-like haze, lulled by the constant rolling of the ocean and steady rise and fall of her chest. All thoughts of betrayal, of the Galactic Authority and whatever the hell else might be coming for them, leaves him. That is a conversation for tomorrow. For tonight, they will just _feel_.

They've never been very good at talking, anyway.


	12. Friendly Advice

**Friendly Advice**

"I need your advice on the best way to kill somebody."

Amazingly, Four manages _not_ to choke when he hears that. Instead, he finishes sipping his water and calmly turns his head, eyebrows only slightly raised. "Excuse me?"

Three glances around anxiously, as if afraid someone might overhear, which is ridiculous because they're the only ones in the room. "You know. Assassinate. As much as I'd love to beat the asshole to death with his own arm, I don't think that's going to work here. I need to be quiet, sneaky, and that's more your domain than it is mine."

"This is about Six."

"No shit it's about Six! The guy stabbed us in the back so hard he broke the knife in half! You and me, we have to kill him."

"Three-"

"Alright, alright. I know it won't be easy with him being all Kumbaya with our buddies down at the slammer, I hear you. But if we can just-"

" _No_ , Three!" he says, more forcefully. "I'm not going to go after Six, and you shouldn't either."

Three's mouth opens a bit in surprise, and then forms a hard line.

"Somebody already got into your head, didn't they?" he accuses. He springs up from his chair, eyes wild. "Was it One? It was him wasn't it? That little-"

"Enough." In one quick, fluid motion he lunges, wrapping his hands around his throat. The older man barely has time to let out a squeak before he goes colliding into the wall.

"I know you're angry. But if you go out now trying to get your revenge, you will be putting yourself and everyone else on this team in danger, and I will not allow that. You need to calm down before you inevitably do something reckless and stupid. Do you understand?"

He releases him then, and he crumbles to the floor. Much to his surprise, he doesn't attack. Instead, he begins chuckling, amused.

"Man, I can't believe I ever rated you and Two third on the danger scale. You're scary as hell."

He has no idea what Three was talking about but he doesn't really care. Eventually, the smile disappears from his face. "I can't just let him get away with it." He mutters, unhappily. Four helps him back up.

"You won't. I know you want to take action, but to help the team, we should keep moving forward. Focus on the future, not the past. Think Three, what do we need the most, to ensure our survival?"

Three stares. Then, a slow grin spreads across his face.

"We need to take back our ship."

There was a movement of the jaw from Four. A smile, perhaps.

"Precisely."


End file.
